staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Kwietnia 2000
06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie (powt.) 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Tajemnice armii 08.05 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Wiosenne pisanki - magazyn przyrodniczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno: Wielkanoc - święto nad świętami - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany, USA (dubbing) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (29,30) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957, reż. Norman Foster, wyk. Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn. Medicine Woman) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chuck Bowman, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Erika Flores (46 min) 11.45 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn Barbary Makowskiej dla osób otyłych 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Szkoła przetrwania (5/6): Wodne dzieci (1) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (stereo) 12.30 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Prosto z wojska 13.25 Rozmowy na nowy wiek... z Krzysztofem Michalskim o istocie czasu 14.00 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Lech Poznań - Petrochemia Płock 16.00 Ludzie za burtą: Wielki dar Wielkiejnocy - reportaż 16.25 Pop Kanał - program muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Lokatorzy (12): Pułapka na muchy - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 17.55 Moda na sukces (1118) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.20 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski 20.15 Jezus (Jesus) (2-ost.) - film historyczny, USA/Niemcy/Włochy/Francja 1999, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Jacqueline Bisset, Luca Zingaretti, Debora Messing (120 min) 22.15 Jesteś, który jesteś - koncert. 23.10 Operacja Delta Force (Operation Delta Force) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Rob Stewart, Frank Zagarino, Todd Jensen (89 min) 00.45 Klan (334,335,336) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (75 min) (powt.) 01.55 Uciec przed śmiercią (Overkill) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Dean Ferrandini, wyk. Aaron Norris, Michael Nouri, Pamela Dickerson, Davod Rowe (92 min) 03.30 Wszystko w rękach obrońcy (Power of Attorney) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1995, reż. Howard Himelstein, wyk. Danny Aiello, Elias Koteas, Rae Dawn Chong, Roger Wilson (92 min) 05.00 Corpus Christi. Według świętego Jana (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 05.55 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Powitanie 09.05 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie (4): W stronę światła - reportaż 09.25 Szukając prawdy o całunie - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 10.20 Woła nas Pan - Oratorium Wielkanocne Ernesta Brylla i Włodzimierza Korcza 11.10 Yogi - Miś Wielkanocny - film animowany, USA 1994 (46 min) (dubbing) 12.00 Wojna i pokój (War and Peace) (1/2) - dramat historyczny, USA 1956, reż. King Vidor, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Henry Fonda, Mel Ferrer, Anita Ekberg (105 min) 13.45 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.00 Ogród sztuk: Pod krzyżem 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (223): Powrót męża - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Wędrówki z dinozaurami (1/6): Nowa krew - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 16.00 Wojna i pokój (War and Peace) (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny, USA 1956, reż. King Vidor, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Henry Fonda, Mel Ferrer, Anita Ekberg (110 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jaś Fasola: Jaś Fasola w podróży - program rozrywkowy, W. Bryt. 19.25 Centrum czyli pogranicze...: Całą gębą - film dokumentalny 19.55 Benefis Anny Dymnej (1) (stereo) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Benefis Anny Dymnej (2) (stereo) 22.15 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs. Kramer) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1979, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Meryl Streep, Jane Alexander, Justin Henry (100 min) 00.10 Mesjasz - oratorium Georga Friedricha Haendla (1) - koncert (stereo) 01.05 Człowiek zagadka (The Jigsaw Man) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1984, reż. Terence Young, wyk. Michael Caine, Laurence Olivier, Susan George, Robert Powell (91 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany, USA 1986 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Jajo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 09.35 Mały Klaus i duży Klaus (Der große und kleine Klaus) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Stefan Reck, Istvan Huny Adkürti, Lola Forner, Marta Raslova (83 min) 11.00 Jan Serce (7/10): Raz kozie śmierć - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Joanna Pacuła, Wiesław Michnikowski (53 min) 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Wielkie rzeki (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (70/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (1/11): Greta Garbo - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji (9/12) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 Morskie opowieści (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 Shanty - reportaż z koncertu 16.10 Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Taki mi się snuje Kraków 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.05 Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 22.30 Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (110 min) 00.25 Jazz nocą 01.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany, USA 1986 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.00 W ojczyźnie Jezusa: Via Delarosa 08.15 Exultet 08.30 Lamus: Proces Jezusa - magazyn historyczny 09.00 (WP) Jajo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 09.35 (WP) Mały Klaus i duży Klaus (Der große und kleine Klaus) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Stefan Reck, Istvan Huny Adkürti, Lola Forner, Marta Raslova (83 min) 11.00 (WP) Jan Serce (7/10): Raz kozie śmierć - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Joanna Pacuła, Wiesław Michnikowski (53 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Greta Garbo - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Shanty - reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 17.00 Lamus: Proces Jezusa - magazyn historyczny 17.25 Uczucia (1) - recital Michała Bajora 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Uczucia (2) - recital Michała Bajora 19.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.05 (WP) Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 IV Forum Sztuki Współczesnej 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Noc, która staje się dniem 22.00 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 22.30 (WP) Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (110 min) 00.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 01.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany, USA 1986 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Groby pańskie - reportaż 08.40 Saga rodów 09.00 (WP) Jajo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 09.35 (WP) Mały Klaus i duży Klaus (Der große und kleine Klaus) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Stefan Reck, Istvan Huny Adkürti, Lola Forner, Marta Raslova (83 min) 11.00 (WP) Jan Serce (7/10): Raz kozie śmierć - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Joanna Pacuła, Wiesław Michnikowski (53 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Greta Garbo - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Shanty - reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 17.00 Muzyka Wielkiego Tygodnia: Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina - fragmenty koncertu 17.20 Muzyka Wielkiego Tygodnia: Schola o.o. Benedyktynów w Tyńcu - Chorał Gregoriański 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Z kabla wzięte 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.05 (WP) Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Jak w lustrze - magazyn publicystyczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Groby pańskie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 22.30 (WP) Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (110 min) 00.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 01.20 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Piramida - teleturniej 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 08.30 Pewnego razu w lesie (Once Upon a Forest) - film animowany, USA/Wielka Brytania 1993, reż. Charles Grosvenor (67 min) 09.45 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 10.15 Zgrana paczka - quiz z udziałem zespołu DeSu oraz kabaretu OT.TO 10.45 (KS) Gilda - melodramat, USA 1946, reż. Charles Vidor, wyk. Rita Hayworth, Glenn Ford, George Macready, Steven Geray (105 min) 12.40 Fanfan Tulipan (Fanfan la Tulipe) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1951, reż. Christian Jacque, wyk. Gerard Philippe, Gina Lollobrigida, Marcel Herrand, Henri Rollan (100 min) 14.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 15.00 Muzyczny program Wielkanocny (1) 15.30 Informacje 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.55 Budka Suflera w Nowym Jorku - koncert 17.00 Księga dżungli (The Jungle Book) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Cary Elwes, Lena Headey, Sam Neill (106 min) 19.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła (odcinek specjalny) 20.00 Flinstonowie (Flintstones) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Brian Levant, wyk. John Goodman, Elizabeth Perkins, Rosie O'Donnell, Rick Moranis (87 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.45 Raport Pelikana (The Pelican Brief) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Julia Roberts, Denzel Washington, Sam Shepard, John Heard (141 min) 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.50 Glina Cracker (Soda Cracker) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Fred Williamson, wyk. Fred Williamson, Maud Adams, Bo Svensen, Phyllis Hyman (90 min) 01.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Guziczek (9) - japońsko-amerykański serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 09.30 Pepsi Chart - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Quo vadis? (1/2) - film historyczny, USA 1951, reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Robert Taylor, Peter Ustinov, Leo Genn (85 min) 11.35 Daniela i przyjaciele (15) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderón, Marcelo Buquet, Daniela Luján, Anahí (55 min) 12.30 Lotnik (The Aviator) - melodramat, USA 1985, reż. George Miller, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Rosanna Arquette, Jack Warden, Sam Wanamaker (95 min) 14.25 I liga piłki nożnej: mecz Wisła Kraków - Ruch Chorzów 16.25 Modelki (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Akademia policyjna 6 (Police Academy 6. City Under Siege) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Peter Bonerz, wyk. Bubba Smith, Michael Winslow (100 min) 22.05 Tajemnice Los Angeles (L.A. Confidential) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Russell Crowe, Guy Pearce, James Cromwell (140 min) 00.40 Ned Kelly - western, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Mick Jagger, Allen Bickford, Geoff Gilmour, Mark McManus (115 min) 02.35 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 08.00 Magia mody - magazyn mody 08.30 Leopard, Prince of Predators - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (7) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada/Japonia/USA 1996 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.20 Realm of the Lobster - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.10 Billabong Challenge (1) - serial 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - półfinał 15.30 Flip i Flap w krainie muzyki (Laurel & Hardy's Musical Moments) - komedia, Niemcy/USA 1988, reż. Hal Roach, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (46 min 16.20 Karzeł (Troll) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. John Carl Buechler; wyk. Shelly Hack, Michael Moriarty, Sonny Bono, Gary Sandy (79 min) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (7) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Jets (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Kennedy/Klaus Witting, wyk. Jimmy Boeven, Andreas Elsholz, Frank Jordan (55 min) 20.00 Złe podejście (Bad Attitudes) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Richard Gilliland, Maryedith Burrell, Ethan Randall, Jack Evans, Ellen Blain (88 min) 21.35 Cotton Club - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins (123 min) 23.45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - 2 półfinał - retransmisja 00.45 Wyspa Fantazji (Fantasy Island) (4/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Madchen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (45 min) 01.35 Jets (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Kennedy/Klaus Witting, wyk. Jimmy Boeven, Andreas Elsholz, Frank Jordan (50 min) 02.25 Dziennik 02.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Capital City (2/13): Przeciek informacji - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Paul Seed, wyk. Joanna Kańska, William Armstrong, Douglas Hodge, Trevyn McDowell (50 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (328,329,330) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Babar (12/65) - film animowany, Kanada 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 09.50 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 10.05 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 10.20 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 11.30 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza: W.A. Mozart - Wielka Msza c-moll (2) - koncert, wyk. Delfina Ambroziak - sopran, Krystyna Szostek-Radkowa - alt, Henryk Grychnik - tenor, Piotr Liszkowski - bas, Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Poznańskiej pod dyrekcją Stefana Stuligrosza 12.15 Wielki Tydzień w Ziemi Świętej - reportaż 13.10 Liceum Czarnej Magii - film obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Grażyna Popowicz, wyk. Piotr Gąsowski, Bogusława Stencel, Tadeusz Szymków, Maciej Kozłowski (45 min) 13.55 Pascha u Kapucynów 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.30 Cud wody - reportaż Zofii Haloty 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 W Rzymie i na Mentorelli - film dokumentalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 17.55 Zaproszenie: Historyłki Warszawskie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18.15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (11/15): Musimy się zdzwonić, czyli cienie przeszłości - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Roman Kłosowski, Irena Kwiatkowska (51 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Film pod strasznym tytułem (5/13) - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 19.55 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa 20.05 POLONICA: Przed sklepem jubilera (The Jewellers Shop) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Kanada/Niemcy 1988, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Ben Cross, Olivia Hussey, Daniel Olbrychski (90 min) 21.35 Zobaczyć piosenkę i... - Gala XXI Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (1) 22.35 Panorama 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Dalej robię swoje - jubileuszowi goście Wojciecha Młynarskiego 23.50 Cud wody - reportaż Zofii Haloty (powt.) 00.20 Pascha u Kapucynów (powt.) 00.40 W Rzymie i na Mentorelli - film dokumentalny (powt.) 01.20 Film pod strasznym tytułem (5/13) - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa (powt.) 02.05 POLONICA: Przed sklepem jubilera (The Jewellers Shop) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Kanada/Niemcy 1988, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Ben Cross, Olivia Hussey, Daniel Olbrychski (90 min) (powt.) 03.35 Zobaczyć piosenkę i... - gala XXI Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (1) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dalej robię swoje - jubileuszowi goście Wojciecha Młynarskiego (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Beethoven, Załoga 51, Pogromcy zła - filmy animowane 11.20 Latający statek (Fool of the World and the Flying Ship) - film animowany, W. Brytania 1990, reż. John Hambley (60 min) 12.20 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Abbott i Costello i Niewidzialny Człowiek (Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man) - komedia, USA 1951, reż. Charles Lamont, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Nancy Guild, Arthur Franz (90 min) 14.50 Powrót na Wyspę Skarbów (Return to Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, N. Zelandia 1998, reż. Steve LaHood, wyk. Stig Eldred, Dean O'Gorman, Jed Brophy, Simone Kessell (90 min) 16.30 Wielki Waldo Pepper (Great Waldo Pepper) - film obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Robert Redford, Bo Svenson, Bo Brundin, Susan Sarandon (104 min) 18.20 Półgłówek (The Jerk) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Bernardette Peters, Catlin Adams, Mabel King (89 min) 21.45 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 22.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Ice-T, Costas Mandylor, Frank John Hughes, Andrea Roth (45 min) 23.35 Wielki Waldo Pepper (Great Waldo Pepper) - film obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Robert Redford, Bo Svenson, Bo Brundin, Susan Sarandon (104 min) (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (3) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Co się stało? (3) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Żywioły Ziemi (3) - serial przyrodniczy 10.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy (3) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 INFORmator giełdowy 12.00 Barbara Walters (3) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Na pastwę płomieni (3) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Burza nad Bałkanami (3) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści łowieckie (3) - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 15.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (3) - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny. Program Macieja Iłowieckiego prezentuje najważniejsze wydarzenia tygodnia opatrzone komentarzem dziennikarzy-polityków: Marka Markiewicza i Dariusza Szymczychy. 17.00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Szampańskie podróże (4) - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (3,4) - serial dokumentalny 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 19.55 Ludzie naszej epoki (4) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Zabawa w poniżanie - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 08.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 (K) Mały pułkownik (Little Colonel) - film obyczajowy, USA 1935, reż. David Butler, wyk. Shirley Temple, Lionel Barrymore, Evelyn Venable, John Lodge (78 min) 10.20 (K) Deser: Starożytne miasta - film krótkometrażowy 10.35 (K) Największa jaszczurka na świecie - film dokumentalny 11.30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 11.40 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 12.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska (ŁKS Łódź - Hoop Polonia) 14.00 (K) Boks zawodowy (Andrzej Gołota - Marcus Rhode) 16.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 17.00 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 17.25 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 (K) Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - serial dokumentalny 20.05 (K) Truman Show - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Jim Carrey, Laura Linney, Natascha Mc Elhome, Noah Emmerich (99 min) 21.45 (K) Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.50 (K) W głębi serca (Deep in My Heart) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Anita W. Addison, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Lynn Whitfield, Alice Krige, Gloria Reuben (89 min) 00.20 (K) Szanghajska triada (Shanghai Triad) - dramat sensacyjny, Chiny/Francja 1995, reż. Yimou Zhang, wyk. Li Gong, Baotian Li, Liu Jiang, Wang Xiaoxiao (103 min) 02.05 (K) Stwór - horror (82 min) 03.30 (K) Obrońcy 3 - Pierwszy cios (The Defenders 3: Taking the First) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Andy Walk/Peter Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, Martha Plimpton, Philip Casnoff, Jeremy London (92 min) 05.05 (K) Bez znieczulenia - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska, Andrzej Seweryn, Krystyna Janda (110 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Val Kilmer - magazyn filmowy 07.30 Duch i Mrok (The Ghost and the Darkness) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Michael Douglas, Val Kilmer, Bernard Hill, John Kani (105 min) 09.20 Śmierć bizona - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 10.10 Magiczny miecz (Quest for Camelot) - film animowany, USA 1998, reż. Frederick Duchau (82 min) 11.35 Turner i Hooch (Turner and Hooch) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Tom Hanks, Mare Winningham, Craig T Nelson, Scott Paulin (97 min) 13.15 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 15.15 Niebezpieczna piękność (Crowned and Dangerous) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Jill Clayburgh, Cassidy Rae, Gates McFadden (85 min) 16.45 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Whoopie Goldberg - magazyn filmowy 17.15 Godzilla - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Rolland Emmerich, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Jean Reno, Maria Pitillo, Hank Azaria (133 min) 19.30 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Pan Magoo (Mr Magoo) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Kelly Lynch, Leslie Nielsen, Ernie Hudson, Matt Keeslar (84 min) 21.30 Pełnia życia (Living Out Loud) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Richard Lagravenese, wyk. Holly Hunter, Danny De Vito, Martin Donavan, Queen Latifah (95 min) 23.10 Duch i Mrok (The Ghost and the Darkness) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Michael Douglas, Val Kilmer, Bernard Hill, John Kani (105 min) 01.00 Kasyno życia (For Which He Stands) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Nelson McCormick, wyk. William Forsythe, Maria Conchita Alonso, Robert Davi, Robert Constanzo (88 min) 02.30 Wyspa ciemności (Isle of Darkness) - thriller, Norwegia/Dania 1997, reż. Trygve Allister Diesen, wyk. Sofie Grabol, Paul Ottar Haga, Sina Langfeldt, Martin Slaatto (80 min) 03.50 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Val Kilmer - magazyn filmowy 04.20 Na granicy (Lone Star) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Chris Cooper, Kris Kristofferson, Matthew McConaughey, Elizabeth Pena (129 min) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 12.45 Eurovillage 12.55 Top Shop 17.55 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Fachowiec radzi 19.00 Eurovillage 19.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Wzgórze (The Hill) - film wojenny, USA 1965, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sean Connery, Harry Andrews, Ian Hendry, Michael Redgrave (120 min) 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Osławiona (Notorious) - thriller, USA 1946, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Fay Baker, Bea Benaderet, Ingrid Bergman, Charles D. Brown (101 min) 01.00 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Justyna Steczkowska 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: Bjork 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Kora 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix left|thumb|80x80px 06.10 Dwie twarze Petera Lorre'a 07.10 Ginące kultury (3/13): Plemię Ibo z Nigerii 07.40 Prekursorzy (3/12): Latające skrzydła Jacka Northropa 08.30 Albert Einstein: Jak widzę świat 09.30 Przedsionek raju (3-ost.) 10.25 Pocałunki jak pomarańczowy sorbet 11.15 Robotnicy z wizą H - 2 12.20 Trasa (3/8) 12.50 Ludzie pełni życia (1/6): W ruchu 13.40 Brudna robota Franca 14.30 Na tropach przyrody: Oblicza Afryki 15.05 Dzieci z Tereziny 16.20 Wielkie wystawy: Bogowie i demony Himalajów 16.50 Szkoła w płomieniach 18.00 Metropolis (6-ost.): Światła wielkich miast 18.35 Powrót do Samarkandy (3/4): W Kaszgarii 19.35 Etiopia - kraj głodu 20.30 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Londynu do Arkadii 21.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (65) 22.20 Jidysz, Jidysz 23.15 Osiedla komunalne (1/2) 00.40 Opowiemy wam... o Brazylii. Carlos Mariguela left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany, USA 1986 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Magazyn brodnicki 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Jajo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 09.35 (WP) Mały Klaus i duży Klaus (Der große und kleine Klaus) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Stefan Reck, Istvan Huny Adkürti, Lola Forner, Marta Raslova (83 min) 11.00 (WP) Jan Serce (7/10): Raz kozie śmierć - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Joanna Pacuła, Wiesław Michnikowski (53 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Greta Garbo - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Shanty - reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 17.00 Nieznana pasyjka - reportaż 17.30 Artur Rubinstein in memoriam - reportaż z IV Międzynarodowego Konkursu Młodych Pianistów 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.05 (WP) Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 22.30 (WP) Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (110 min) 00.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 01.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany, USA 1986 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 (WP) Jajo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 09.35 (WP) Mały Klaus i duży Klaus (Der große und kleine Klaus) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Stefan Reck, Istvan Huny Adkürti, Lola Forner, Marta Raslova (83 min) 11.00 (WP) Jan Serce (7/10): Raz kozie śmierć - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Joanna Pacuła, Wiesław Michnikowski (53 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Pomorska Nagroda Artystyczna 13.20 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 13.55 Tu mieszkamy: Skansen na Klukach - tradycje wielkanocne (1) 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Shanty - reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 17.00 Norwid - poeta czasu 17.30 Tu mieszkamy: Skansen na Klukach - tradycje wielkanocne (2) 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.05 (WP) Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 21.30 Leksykon katolicki: Wielkanoc 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 22.30 (WP) Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (110 min) 00.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 01.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany, USA 1986 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Jajo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 09.35 (WP) Mały Klaus i duży Klaus (Der große und kleine Klaus) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Stefan Reck, Istvan Huny Adkürti, Lola Forner, Marta Raslova (83 min) 11.00 (WP) Jan Serce (7/10): Raz kozie śmierć - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Joanna Pacuła, Wiesław Michnikowski (53 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Greta Garbo - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Shanty - reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 17.00 Pasaż Kraków - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Portrety: prof. Stanisław Grodziski 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura 19.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.05 (WP) Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.30 Kronika 22.00 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 22.30 (WP) Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (110 min) 00.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 01.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany, USA 1986 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Jajo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 09.35 (WP) Mały Klaus i duży Klaus (Der große und kleine Klaus) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Stefan Reck, Istvan Huny Adkürti, Lola Forner, Marta Raslova (83 min) 11.00 (WP) Jan Serce (7/10): Raz kozie śmierć - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Joanna Pacuła, Wiesław Michnikowski (53 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Greta Garbo - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Shanty - reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 17.00 Recital organowy Marka Stefańskiego 17.30 Katarzyna Skrzynecka - recital 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 19.00 Transmisja Wielkiej Soboty z Kościoła Bożego Ciała w Rzeszowie 21.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia: Król bieszczadzkiej puszczy - felieton 22.00 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 22.30 (WP) Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (110 min) 00.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 01.20 Program na niedzielę left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany, USA 1986 (22 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Rozmowy o ewangelii: Wielkanoc 08.10 Wielkanoc 09.00 (WP) Jajo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 09.35 (WP) Mały Klaus i duży Klaus (Der große und kleine Klaus) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1988, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Stefan Reck, Istvan Huny Adkürti, Lola Forner, Marta Raslova (83 min) 11.00 (WP) Jan Serce (7/10): Raz kozie śmierć - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Joanna Pacuła, Wiesław Michnikowski (53 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu: Greta Garbo - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Shanty - reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 17.00 Drynda - program dla dzieci 17.30 Archiwum na 40-tkę 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Magazyn ekologiczny 18.45 Rozmaitości kulturalne 19.00 (WP) Junior - magazyn sportowy 19.30 (WP) Camelot (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.05 (WP) Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 21.00 Magazyn muzyczny 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na niedzielę 22.00 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 22.30 (WP) Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (110 min) 00.25 (WP) Jazz nocą left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 08.00 Magia mody - magazyn mody 08.30 Leopard, Prince of Predators - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci, Kanada/Japonia/USA 1996 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Realm of the Lobster - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.10 Billabong Challenge - serial 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - półfinał 15.30 Flip i Flap w krainie muzyki (Laurel & Hardy's Musical Moments) - komedia, Niemcy/USA 1988, reż. Hal Roach, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (46 min) 16.20 Karzeł (Troll) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. John Carl Buechler; wyk. Shelly Hack, Michael Moriarty, Sonny Bono, Gary Sandy (79 min) 17.50 Aktualności 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.05 Jets - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Złe podejście (Bad Attitudes) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Richard Gilliland, Maryedith Burrell, Ethan Randall, Jack Evans, Ellen Blain (88 min) 21.35 Cotton Club - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins (123 min) 23.45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - 2 półfinał - retransmisja 00.45 Wyspa Fantazji - serial przygodowy 01.35 Jets - serial sensacyjny 02.25 Dziennik 02.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.40 Sport - Express (powt.) 06.50 Program publicystyczny (powt.) 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 08.00 Magia mody - magazyn mody 08.30 Leopard, Prince of Predators - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci, Kanada/Japonia/USA 1996 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Realm of the Lobster - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.10 Billabong Challenge - serial 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - półfinał 15.30 Flip i Flap w krainie muzyki (Laurel & Hardy's Musical Moments) - komedia, Niemcy/USA 1988, reż. Hal Roach, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (46 min) 16.20 Karzeł (Troll) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. John Carl Buechler; wyk. Shelly Hack, Michael Moriarty, Sonny Bono, Gary Sandy (79 min) 17.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.05 Jets - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Złe podejście (Bad Attitudes) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Richard Gilliland, Maryedith Burrell, Ethan Randall, Jack Evans, Ellen Blain (88 min) 21.35 Cotton Club - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins (123 min) 23.45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - 2 półfinał - retransmisja 00.45 Wyspa Fantazji - serial przygodowy 01.35 Jets - serial sensacyjny 02.25 Dziennik 02.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 02.55 Program na niedzielę 03.00 Infokanał left|thumb|80x80px 06.45 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 08.00 Magia mody - magazyn mody 08.30 Leopard, Prince of Predators - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci, Kanada/Japonia/USA 1996 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Realm of the Lobster - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.10 Billabong Challenge - serial 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - półfinał 15.30 Flip i Flap w krainie muzyki (Laurel & Hardy's Musical Moments) - komedia, Niemcy/USA 1988, reż. Hal Roach, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (46 min) 16.20 Karzeł (Troll) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. John Carl Buechler; wyk. Shelly Hack, Michael Moriarty, Sonny Bono, Gary Sandy (79 min) 17.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany dla dorosłych 19.05 Jets - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Złe podejście (Bad Attitudes) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Richard Gilliland, Maryedith Burrell, Ethan Randall, Jack Evans, Ellen Blain (88 min) 21.35 Cotton Club - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. FrancisFord Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins (123 min) 23.45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - 2 półfinał - retransmisja 00.45 Wyspa Fantazji - serial przygodowy 01.35 Jets - serial sensacyjny 02.25 Dziennik 02.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.35 Program publicystyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Niezbędnik poznaniaka 08.10 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.20 Bobek, czyli 11 wcieleń Bogumiła Kobieli - film dokumentalny 09.50 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.15 Program lokalny 10.45 Informator kulturalny 11.00 Skarb starego zamku - film fabularny 12.40 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 13.00 Weterynarz w ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 13.30 Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Staruszek Tom - filmy rysunkowe dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy - reportaż 15.40 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 16.25 Polskie pejzaże - program krajoznawczy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.15 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Podróże ze sztuką - serial popularnonaukowy 18.30 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 19.00 Fatima - historia i orędzie - film dokumentalny 19.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Staruszek Tom - filmy rys. dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Wieczny uśmiech z New Jersey (Eversmile New Jersey) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Carlos Sorin, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Mirjana Jakovic, Gabriela Archer, Miguel Ligero (88 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Studio sport 00.10 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.10 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.25 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy 07.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 08.00 Magia mody - magazyn mody 08.30 Leopard, Prince of Predators - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci, Kanada/Japonia/USA 1996 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Realm of the Lobster - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.10 Billabong Challenge - serial 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - półfinał 15.30 Flip i Flap w krainie muzyki (Laurel & Hardy's Musical Moments) - komedia, Niemcy/USA 1988, reż. Hal Roach, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (46 min) 16.20 Karzeł (Troll) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. John Carl Buechler; wyk. Shelly Hack, Michael Moriarty, Sonny Bono, Gary Sandy (79 min) 17.50 Informacje TV-51 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.05 Jets - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Złe podejście (Bad Attitudes) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Richard Gilliland, Maryedith Burrell, Ethan Randall, Jack Evans, Ellen Blain (88 min) 21.35 Cotton Club - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins (123 min) C 23.40 Wyspa Fantazji - serial przygodowy 00.30 Jets - serial sensacyjny 01.20 Dziennik 01.35 Informacje TV-51 01.50 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 06.00 Fix i Foxi - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Podróże Guliwera - serial animowany 07.30 Teletubbisie - serial animowany 08.00 Maus-Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Mowgli - serial przygodowy dla dzieci, Kanada 1997 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Lilalu - serial animowany 09.30 Kameleon - magazyn dla dzieci 10.00 Patrol z dżungli - serial animowany 10.20 Littles - serial animowany 10.30 Zamek Eisenstein - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy 1999 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 12.30 Czarodziejski obrazek (Das Zauberbildnis) - baśń filmowa, Ros./Chiny 1997, reż. Gennadi Wassiljew, wyk. Sergej Schnyrjow, Gao Li, Chen Tianxuan, Ariadna Schengelaja (90 min) 13.55 Kreskówki w jedynce - seriale animowane 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie: Anna Maria Kaufmann - film dokumentalny 14.30 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Blondwłosa Kathrein (Bei der blonden Kathrein) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1959, reż. Hans Quest, wyk. Marianne Hold, Gerhard Riedmann, Harald Juhnke, Hans Nielsen (82 min) 16.25 Magazyn europejski 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Przegląd sportowy - magazyn 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ulica piosenek - koncert muzyki ludowej, prowadzi Gotthilf Fischer 21.45 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.05 Słowo na niedzielę 22.10 Zabójczy widok (A View to a Kill) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. John Glen, wyk. Roger Moore, Christopher Walken, Tanya Roberts, Grace Jones (126 min) 00.15 Wiadomości 00.25 Wrota niebios (Heaven's Gate) - western, USA 1980, reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Christopher Walken, John Hurt, Sam Waterston (150 min) 03.50 Magazyn europejski (powt.) 04.25 Poradnik ARD: zdrowie (powt.) 04.55 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy left|thumb|80x80px 19.00 Tydzień 50 lat temu (559) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (43 min) 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy 20.15 Krajobrazy - serial dokumentalny 20.45 Eremici - ojcowie pustyni - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 21.40 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 22.40 Przykro mi z powodu wczoraj (Tut mir leid wegen gestern) - komedia, Niemcy reż. Anna Justice, wyk. Oliver Korittke, Katja Studt, Florian Lukas, Rene Hofschneider (90 min) 00.10 Music Planet: Marius Müller-Westernhagen - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 01.05 Arszenik i stare koronki (Arsenic and Old Lace) - komedia, USA 1944, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Cary Grant, Priscilla Lane, Raymond Massey, Peter Lorre (118 min) (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.40 Jaś i Małgosia (Hansel and Gretel) - baśń filmowa, USA/Izrael/Włochy 1986, reż. Len Talan, wyk. Hugh Polland, Nicola stapleton, Emily Richard, David warner (79 min) 07.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial animowany 07.25 Mega Man - serial animowany 07.55 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 08.20 Freakzoid! - serial animowany 08.45 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 09.15 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 09.40 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - serial animowany 10.10 Robocop - serial animowany 10.35 Batman - serial animowany 11.00 Superman - serial animowany 11.25 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 12.15 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.35 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.35 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 15.05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1995 15.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 16.00 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.00 Andreas Türck Lovestories - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 MAX - magazyn gwiazd 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 First Strike - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Jackson Lou, Annie Wu, Bill Tung (86 min) 22.00 Egzekutor (Eraser) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Charles Russell, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenneger, James Caan, Vanessa Williams, James Coburn (135 min) 00.10 TV total (powt.) 01.05 Bullyparade (powt.) 01.30 Switch (powt.) 02.00 Uniwersytet Port Chester (PCU) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jeremy Piven, Chris Young, Jon Favreau, George Clinton (77 min) 03.20 Empire Records - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Allan Moyle, wyk. Anthony Lapaglie, Liv Tyler, Maxwell Caufield (99 min) 04.50 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.35 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.55 Noozles - serial animowany 06.20 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 06.45 Jim Hensons Animal Show - serial animowany 07.10 Casper - serial animowany 07.35 Super Pig - serial animowany 07.55 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.05 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 08.30 Pepper Ann - serial animowany 08.55 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.00 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.10 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.35 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.40 Herkules - serial animowany 10.05 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.10 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.25 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 10.50 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 11.15 CatDog - serial animowany 11.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 12.05 Boston Common - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 12.25 Moesha - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 12.55 Krok po kroku - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 13.20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1997 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix W. Bryt. w Silverstone (trening) 15.20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 15.55 Kłamca, kłamca (Liar Liar) - komedia, USA 1997 (powt.) 17.35 Top Of The Pops - program muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv -Weekend - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Ślub marzeń - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Sędzia Dredd (Judge Dredd) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Armand Assante, Rob Schneider, Jurgen Prochnow (91 min) 23.45 Carnival of Wolves - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Takeshi Watanabe, wyk. Forrest Montgomery, Mike Norris, Toshiya Nagasawa, Stoney Jackson (103 min) 01.35 Fort Apache - the Bronx - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Paul Newman, Edward Asner, Ken Wahl, Danny Aiello (125 min) 03.20 Double Force - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Charles Martin Smith, wyk. Robert Hays, Peter Weller, Charles Martin, Ramona Rahman (97 min) left|thumb|80x80px 04.45 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 05.40 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 06.00 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 06.25 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 06.45 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 (powt.) 07.10 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy 07.40 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 09.45 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 10.45 Extra Large: Indians - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy/Włochy 1993, reż. Alessandro Capone, wyk. Bod Spencer, Michael Winslow, Lou Bedford, Vivian Ruiz (83 min) 12.30 Surowa Wielkanoc (Rohe Ostern) - komedia, Niemcy 1995, reż. Michael Gutmann, wyk. Julia Jäger, Oliver Korittke, Anian Zollner, Axel Milberg (95 min) 14.25 Co się wydarzyło w Madison County (Bridges of Madison County) - melodramat, USA 1995, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Meryl Streep, Annie Corley, Victor Slezak (129 min) (powt.) 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 17.55 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.05 Kwagga Strikes Back - komedia przygodowa, RPA 1990, reż. David Lister, wyk. Loen Schuster, Karl Johnson, Michele Bestbier, Bill Flynn (91 min) 23.05 Someone Else - film erotyczny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Craig, Eric Edwards, wyk. Ashlyn Gere, Randy West (85 min) 00.30 Gorączka delty (Delta Heat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk. Anthony Edwards, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russell, Linda Dona (97 min) 02.10 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 03.00 Extra Large: Indians - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy/Włochy 1993, reż. Alessandro Capone, wyk. Bod Spencer, Michael Winslow, Lou Bedford, Vivian Ruiz (83 min) (powt.) 04.40 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy left|thumb|80x80px 05.40 Straßenfeger 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Dog City - serial animowany 06.45 Bazillen - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie - serial animowany 07.30 Heidi - serial animowany 07.53 Kącik urodzinowy 07.55 Siebenstein - serial animowany 08.20 Zoo 64 - serial animowany 08.30 1 - 2 albo 3 - magazyn dla dzieci 08.55 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany 09.20 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 09.45 logomobil - magazyn dla dzieci 09.55 Twipsy - serial animowany 10.20 PUR - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Max i Moritz - serial animowany 10.50 Przypadki Shirley Holmes - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 11.15 Kolejka górska - serial dla dzieci 11.40 Hubert i dzikie zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 12.05 Quasimodo - serial animowany 12.30 Chart Attack - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 TOP 7 - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 16.00 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ Amstel Gold Race - relacja z Maastricht 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Szefowa z koroną - film dokumentalny 18.10 Wielka tęsknota - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Prawie gentleman - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Adwokat Abel - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.40 Wiadomości 21.55 ZDF SPORTstudio - magazyn sportowy 23.10 Chinatown - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Roman Polański (130 min) 01.15 Wiadomości 01.20 The Pursuit to Algiers - film kryminalny, USA 1945, reż. Roy William Neill, wyk. Basil Rathbone, Nigel Bruce, Marjorie Riordan, Rosalind Ivan (57 min) 02.20 Ósmy dzień (Le huitieme jour) - film obyczajowy, Franc./Belgia 1996 (powt.) 04.15 TOP 7 (powt.) 05.10 Chart Attack (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: Carlos Santana 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: B: U'Neek 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy z Daisy Dee 20.00 Viva hity: Tom Novy - program muzyczny 21.00 Planeta Viva: 'N Sync - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Overdrive - koncert - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku